Computing devices (computing systems) can vary in shape and size, and can include laptop computers, netbook computers, and tablet computers. The computing devices can include a display device (e.g., an integrated monitor or touchscreen) among other elements, such as audio systems, wireless networking hardware, and user interface devices, such as keyboards and pointing devices. In some implementations, the display device of a computing device can be a touchscreen display that can also function as an input device.
A user may be able to use a computing device in multiple modes of operation. For example, the computing device can include a lid that houses the display device and a base that can include one or more input devices, such as a keyboard, a pointing stick, mouse buttons, a touchpad, and/or a trackpad. The lid can be attached to the base such that the lid can be moved and/or rotated with respect to the base so that the computing device can be placed into multiple positions. For example, in a closed position, the front of the lid of the computing device (the front of the touchscreen display) can face, and/or be in contact with, the top of the base of the computing device. In this position, the computing device can be used in a tablet mode if a user can interact with the side of the touchscreen display (the rear of the touchscreen display) not facing the base of the computing device. In some implementations, however, the lid that houses the display device may be constructed of an opaque material that could prevent a user from interacting with the computing device in a tablet mode when the computing device is placed in a closed position, even if the side of the touchscreen display (the rear of the touchscreen display) not facing the base of the computing device permitted such interactions.
In an open position, for example, a user of the computing device can view and interact with both the front of the touchscreen display and the input devices included in the base. An open position for the computing device can be where the lid of the computing device is placed out of contact with and in a stationary position with respect to the base of the computing device. For example, the lid can be placed at approximately a 130 degree angle with respect to the base. This example open position can be considered a laptop mode of operation for the computing device.